Altra/Geschichten
Ein Treffen vor Eisenschmiede oder Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte Aufgeregt setzte Altra im Schnee vor Eisenschmiede zur Landung an und verwandelte sich von der Sturmkrähe zur Nachtelfe zurück. Vor ihr eröffnete sich die Aussicht auf das bunte Treiben des Schneegestöbermarktes. "Was für ein Glück, dass ich die Botschaft gerade jetzt überbringen sollte." Die Ohren zuckten, als sie versuchte, alles in sich aufzunehmen: Die Essensgerüche, die Rufe der Händler, die bunte Winterkleidung. Da ein langer Flug Hunger macht, zog es sie als erstes zum nächsten Essensstand, von dem der Duft gebratenen Fleisches, von Zimt und heißem Alkohol herüberzog. Die Standbesitzerin war sogar eine Bekannte: Brikha, eine Bronzebart, der sie in Darnassus vor ein paar Wochen begegnet war. Glücklich bestellte sie sich Braten und Rotkohl mit Zimtsosse und heißen Punsch dazu und begann zu essen. "Das solltet ihr nicht trinken, Schwester " erschallte eine harte Stimme hinter ihr. Altra zuckte zusammen und erstarrte vor Schreck. Ein vorsichtiger Blick ergab: ja, ihre Ohren hatten sie nicht getäuscht: Vor ihr stand die hohe Gestalt von Wächterin Elistrea Sturmsang, die auch ohne ihre übliche Rüstung einen beeindruckenden Anblick abgab. "Ihr seid es, Mädchen. Was macht ihr hier in Eisenschmiede?" Altra schluckte und erklärte, dass sie eine Botschaft zu überbringen hatte und die Gelegenheit für einen Ausflug genutzt hätte. Glücklicherweise erregten zwei Nachtelfen genug Aufmerksamkeit, dass die Wächterin durch vorbeiwandernde Zwerge und Gnome abgelenkt wurde. Da diese aber, zu Altras Überraschung, die Gemeinsprache nur schlecht sprach, musste die junge Elfe zu ihrem Leidwesen übersetzen, während Essen und Punsch immer weiter abkühlten. Die Wächterin schien durch das Winterhauchfest auch gnädig gestimmt. Irgendwann wurde Altra aufgefordert, doch zu essen, bevor alles kalt sei. Einer Aufforderung, der sie gerne und eilig nachkam, auch wenn sie das Essen nicht mehr wirklich schmeckte. Trotzig wurde das Essen mit dem Punsch heruntergespült. Die beiden Nachtelfen wurden darauf hingewiesen, dass sie von Altvater Winter noch ein Geschenk bekommen würden, wenn sie sich auf seinen Schoss sässen. Elistrea nahm dies mit Unglauben auf und verlangte von Altra eine Erklärung dieses seltsamen Brauches. Da diese die Schosssitzerei auch nicht kannte, wandt sie sich mit einer Erklärung des Winterbrauchfestes heraus und die zwei ungleichen Gefährtinnen wanderten zum Altvater hinüber. Ein spontan gestottertes Gedicht später hatte Altra, die als Kundschafterin vorgehen sollte, einen Beutel mit Süssigkeiten und ein Los in der Hand: "Von Darnassus komm ich her, ich muss euch sagen, es wintert sehr..." Immerhin musste die Wächterin eingestehen, dass sie Altra nicht als Dichterin eingeschätzt hätte und sie sah mit der überreichten Zuckerstange auch nicht mehr halb so furchteinflössend aus. Und es schien auch noch zu schmecken, da die Wächterin zugab, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass Zwerge die einzige Schwäche der Nachtelfen, Süssigkeiten, so gut ausnutzen könnten. Allerdings würde diese Situation ein Geheimnis der beiden bleiben! Altra schluckte und nickte brav. Der nächste Stand zeichnete sich durch eine magische Laterne aus, die über der Händlerin schwebte. Nach dem Einkauf einer grünen Weihnachtsmütze und verschiedener Süssigkeiten durch Altra wurde die Händlerin auf die Gefahr durch arkane Verderbnis ausmerksam gemacht. Die Warnung wurde beiseite gewischt. Was ginge die Händlerin etwas an, was nach ihrem Tod für andere eine Gefahr darstellen könne. SIE würde das kaum noch stören. Beide Nachtelfen waren von diesem menschlichen Egoismus mehr als irritiert, dennoch kaufte auch die Wächterin noch eine rote Mütze "für einen Bekannten auf Darnassus". Auf den schüchternen Hinweis, dass diesem vielleicht grün besser stehen würde, kam nur die Antwort "eben deshalb". Altra konnte ein schallendes Gelächter bei dem Gedanken an "Tyrr in roter Weihnachtsmütze" nur durch Gedanken an "tobendem Sprecher" unterdrücken. Während der weiteren Wanderung über den Markt ergaben sich weitere Gespräche mit den Besuchern, bei denen die Wächterin überrascht feststellte, dass die Jungdruidin zwergisch sprach, sich wohl auch mit zwergischem Verhalten auskannte und anscheinend doch ein klein wenig unterschätzt wurde. Altra nahm eine Bemerkung in die Richtung, sowie die Überlegung, sie auf zukünftigen Reisen in den östlichen Königreichen mitzunehmen, mit gemischten Gefühlen zur Kenntnis. Die Wächterin mochte zwar etwas aufgetaut sein, aber war immer noch etwas unheimlich. Wenigstens waren sich beide einig, dass Shan'do Malagar ein großartiger Mann und Druide sei. Ein Kleiderstand wurde ausgelassen, da die Händler kaum Kleider in passender Grösse im Angebot haben würden und die zwei nicht genug Zeit für eine Maßanfertigung hatten. Lärm von einem Hügel her lockte sie dann an. Eine Gruppe Gnome boten seltsame Maschinen für ein Spiel an. Eine Teilnahme wurde abgelehnt. Nachtelfen und Maschinen? Nein danke! Außerdem hatten Wächterin und Jungdruidin langsam genug Zeit verschwendet, die eine musste sich um ihre Aufgaben kümmern, die andere sich noch auf dem Weg nach Sturmwind und einem Schiff nach Darnassus machen. Nach einem kurzen Zögern drückte Altra der Wächterin noch ihre neu erworbenen Süssigkeiten in die Hand und flog davon. Gesichter des Krieges Langsam kreist die Sturmkrähe über dem Schlachtfeld. Die Ruinen des Wyrmruhtempels ragen in der Ferne auf, aber ihr Blick ist erst einmal auf die Leichen unter ihr gerichtet. Soldaten der Allianz und der Horde liegen zusammen im Tode vereint inmitten der Leichen der Kultisten des Schattenhammers. Soldaten der Siebten Legion Seite an Seite mit Kor'Kron. Sindorei neben Kaldorei. Die Sturmkrähe sinkt langsam nieder und schaut auf die Leichen. Vielleicht ist unter ihnen ja ein Bruder oder eine Schwester, die sie in Darnassus getroffen hatte. Jemand, dessen Gesicht sie sich einprägen kann, stellvertretend für die namenlosen Gefallenen. Ein Glitzern sticht ihr ins Auge. Ein junger Menschensoldat liegt tot auf dem Feld. Seine Hand liegt auf der Brust. Über ihr schimmert eine kleine zerbrochene Silbermünze an einer Kette um seinen Hals. Das Geschenk einer Geliebten? Das Pfand der Rückkehr? Eine Sturmkrähe kann nicht weinen. Langsam landet sie neben der Leiche und verwandelt sich zurück. Eine Hand schliesst die leeren Augen und schiebt die Münze schützend unter die Rüstung zurück. "Wandele in deinem Licht, junger Bruder." Kurz danach fliegt ein einsamer Vogel weiter, den Ruinen des Tempels entgegen. Wir dienen in den Schatten (im Gedenken an all die Plot-NSCs, die namenlos sterben und vergessen werden) "Myrielle wird Euch das Essen bringen." "Hey, ihr, wir brauchen Tee." "Tee-Elfe ... " "Tee ... " Die Elfe hastet zwischen den müden, verfrorenen Spähern, der Küche und den sich beratenden Mitgliedern des Smaragdzirkels hin und her. Tee, um alle aufzuwärmen. Essen für die Hungrigen. Eine Decke wird um eine Schulter geworfen, der Empfänger ist so in Gedanken versunken, dass er es nicht einmal merkt. Ein "Danke" kommt nur allzu selten. Myrielle schaut sich um. Es sind wohl alle versorgt. Für einen Moment hat sie Zeit, dieses Mädchen für alles, Zeit für sich selber. Der Blick geht in den Schnee hinaus. Wie wäre es wohl, nicht immer nur die Tee-Elfe zu sein, deren Namen so oft vergessen wird? Sie sieht im Schnee Schatten und formt aus ihnen Traumbilder. Myrielle, die Schildwache: Die Gleve erhoben, steht sie einem wilden Ork gegenüber, der vor ihr tot zu Boden sinkt. Keine Herausforderung für eine erfahrene Kämpferin. Myrielle, die Druidin: Sie lächelt, als ein kranker Baum im Teufelswald die toten Blätter abwirft und grünes Laub spriesst. Myrielle, die... "Ich brauche eine warme Suppe für die Aufseherin!" Aus den Gedanken gerissen, schaut sie zu der jungen Heilerin. "Sie kommt sofort." 'Schwester', will sie noch hinzufügen, aber wer ist sie, die alternde Tee-Elfe, dass sie sich auf die gleiche Stufe, wie eine Druidin stellen kann, selbst eine so junge. Für eine Weile ist Myrielle beschäftigt, dann herrscht wieder Ruhe, während der ewige Suppentopf vor sich hin köchelt und Teewasser langsam anfängt zu kochen. Ihr Blick geht zu der Aufseherin, die anscheinend wieder zu Kräften kommt. "Sie hätte erfrieren können", denkt Myrielle sich. "Dennoch, wenn ich nur einmal ein Abenteuer erleben könnte. Nur einmal, würde ich ein solches Risiko eingehen. Einmal nicht die Tee-Elfe sein, sondern die Heldin." Plötzlich fühlt sie einen heftigen Schlag und ein Schmerz durchzuckt sie. Ihr Blick geht nach unten und sie sieht einen Dolchgriff aus ihrer Brust ragen. "Aber ich wollte doch... " Sie spürt nicht einmal mehr, wie sie zusammen sackt, so still und unauffällig sterbend, wie sie gelebt hat. Ein Taurenmärchen Vor langer Zeit hatte die Erdmutter die Welt erschaffen und schaute erfreut mit ihren beiden Augen auf sie hinab. Unter ihrem Blick erstreckte sich ein buntes Bild. Bäume bildeten gigantische Wälder. Auf den Wiesen wuchsen Gräser und Blumen voller Vielfalt. In den Gewässern schwammen Fische und am Himmel flogen die Vögel. Aber während ihr Blick auf ihrem Werk ruhte, wurde sie einer Unruhe auf den Lichtungen und Wiesen gewahr. Die Blumen flüsterten zornig miteinander, stritten sich. Tagelang raschelte es, ob der Wind wehte oder nicht, bis die müden Bienen und Grashüpfer zur Erdmutter flehten, doch mit den Blumen zu sprechen. Die Erdmutter erhörte ihre Bitten und wandte sich an die Blumen. „Meine Kinder, etwas entzweit Euch. Bitte nennt mir den Grund Eures Streites, damit ich Euch helfen kann.“ Ein Gänseblümchen hob seinen Kopf. „Erdenmutter. Unsere Heimat ist schön und wir danken Dir. Aber wir sind an sie gebunden und können den Boden, in dem wir leben, nicht verlassen. Die Bären zertreten uns, die Hasen fressen uns und wir können nicht fliehen. Dein Werk ist großartig, aber wir können es nicht sehen. Und keiner beschützt uns.“ Eine Glockenblume erklang entrüstet. „Undankbare. Haben wir nicht die schönsten Farben? Sind wir nicht eine Freude für jeden, der uns sieht? Dienen wir nicht dem Plan unserer Mutter, indem wir unser Teil tragen? Beschwert sich der Hase, wenn der Wolf ihn frisst? Klagt der Lachs, wenn ihn der Bär aus dem Wasser holt?“ Wilder Streit brach unter den Blumen aus, einige verteidigten die Erdmutter und ihren Plan für die Blumen, andere beschwerten sich bitterlich und baten um Hilfe. Einige sprachen von Verteidigern, so wie die Treants und Urtume die Bäume schützten. Andere verlangten Klauen und Zähne, wie die Raubtiere. Und wieder andere, bescheidener, baten um Beine, um ihren Feinden entkommen zu können. Die Erdmutter betrachtete ihre Kinder. „Ihr Blumen habt einen Platz in der Natur, aber Euer Leid berührt mich. Daher möchte ich denen von euch, die unglücklich sind, Flügel anbieten. Fliegt euren Feinden davon. Reist umher und besucht die Welt.“ Und viele Blumen nahmen dieses Angebot an. Auf den Wiesen und Lichtungen sah man ein buntes Spektakel. Rote und grüne, blaue und gelbe und bunte Flügel schlugen und eine neue Schöpfung erhob sich in den Himmel. Die Schmetterlinge setzten an, davon zu stieben, als die zurück gelassenen Blumen nach ihnen riefen. „Verlasst uns nicht. Ihr seid doch unsere Brüder und Schwestern, unsere Freunde und Verwandten. Kommt zurück.“ Und die Schmetterlinge hörten sie. Seitdem fliegen Schmetterlinge und Motten, über die Wiesen und Waldlichtungen. Sie besuchen ihre Verwandten, die Blumen, tragen Nachrichten und Tratsch aus der Entfernung für sie herum. Sie erzählen, wie das Leben auf der Nachbarlichtung oder am Waldesrand ist. Und während Blumen und Schmetterlinge weiterhin hilflos scheinen, so erscheint ihnen ihr Leben doch deutlich fröhlicher und die Bienen und Grashüpfer haben sich seitdem nicht mehr bei der Erdmutter beklagt. Eine Lagerfeuergruselgeschichte Es war einmal vor langer Zeit ein Magier der Shendralar, der in Feralas lebte. Wie alle Magier suchte er immer wieder nach Möglichkeiten, sein Wissen zu erweitern und Macht zu gewinnen. Über die Jahrhunderte hinweg war er mächtig geworden, aber dies reichte ihm noch nicht. Arondil Selanor war besonders neidisch auf diejenigen, die eine Macht besassen, die er selber nicht kopieren konnte und so richtete er sein Auge auf die Druiden und ihre Beherrschung der Natur. Lange streifte er durch die Wälder, studierte die Pflanzen und Bäume, sprach mit den Treants und Urtumen, die in Eldre’thalas umherzogen und die Stadt beschützten. Die Druiden der Kaldorei beobachteten ihn mit Vorsicht, aber gerade ein jüngerer Bruder sah das Interesse von Arondil als gutes Zeichen. Könnte die Natur den Shendralar nicht von seinem Interesse an arkaner Magie heilen? Aleebar Fuchshaar suchte das Gespräch mit dem Magier. Erzählte von den Wundern der Natur. Pries seine Verbindung zu den Tieren und Pflanzen. Zeigte ihm das empfindliche Gleichgewicht. Aber er ließ im Kampf gegen die Naga auch Dornen aus seiner Haut sprießen, Wurzeln feindliche Yetis fesseln und Äste einen hungrigen Troll zerreißen. Arondil hörte zu und war beeindruckt. Aber je mehr er über die Pflanzen lernte, desto mehr hungerte er nach der endlosen Quelle der Macht, die er in dem Band der Natur sah. Und so schmeichelte er Aleebar, ließ diesen glauben, dass er der arkanen Magie nicht mehr traue und bat um Unterweisung in der Magie der Natur. Und so lernte der Alte von dem Jüngling, der voller Stolz auf seinen Erfolg die Warnungen der älteren Druiden ignorierte. Diese trauten dem Sinneswandel des Shendralar nicht. „Ist es nicht besser, einen Gefallenen wieder aufzuhelfen und auf den richtigen Weg zu führen?“ sprach Aleebar. Er wandte sich von der Mondfederfestung ab und begab sich zu Arondil. Dieser hatte während dessen seine Studien nicht aufgegeben. Ungesehen von seinem verblendeten Lehrer hatte er Experimente an den Bäumen Eldre’thalas durchgeführt und Treants der Stadt waren verdorben worden. Durchdrungen von den Energien des Nethers durchstreiften sie die Strassen und während die dort lebenden Magier Arondil für seine Erfolge Lobe aussprachen, starben die einfachen Bürger durch die Äste und Wurzeln der wütenden Kreaturen. Aleebar sah dies, als er die Stadt betrat und war voller Entsetzen. In seinem Zorn konfrontierte er Arondil und verlangte eine Erklärung. Aber der Magier lachte nur, erhob seine Hände zum Himmel und Wurzeln brachen aus dem Boden, die nach dem Druiden griffen. Verzweifelt wehrte sich dieser, doch die verderbten Pflanzen in der Umgebung gehorchten ihm nicht mehr und am Ende tränkte das Blut aus seinem zerfetzten Körper die Erde. Arondil lachte und wandte sich ab, die Leiche des Druiden als Warnung liegen lassend. Aber er hatte nicht mit den Banden der Druiden untereinander gerechnet. Als Aleebar fiel, wandte sich sein Shan’do in der Mondfederfestung nach Osten und eine Träne rann über seine Wangen. Nur wenige Tage später begab Arondil sich wieder in die Wälder, um seine Experimente durchzufüh-ren und dort warteten die Druiden, um ihr Urteil über ihn zu fällen. „Du hast versucht, die Mächte der Natur zu verderben. Die Urtume und Treants von Eldre’thalas werden nicht mehr Freunde seiner Bewohner sein und du sollst wissen, dass du zu seinem unausweichlichen Fall beigetragen hast. Es wird Jahrhunderte dauern, bis diese Wunde heilt.“ „Und du wirst dies selber erleben. Bäume hast du geschändet und als Baum sollst Du weiterleben und dein Teil beitragen, die Natur am Leben zu erhalten. Aber eines gewähren wir Dir, aus Liebe zu unserem gefallenen Bruder. Wenn Du eines Tages ein reinherziges Kind unseres Volkes davon überzeugen kannst, dass dein Sinn sich geändert hat und du die Natur wahrlich ehrst, dann wirst du frei sein, um ihr zu dienen.“ Arondil versuchte noch, zu flüchten, aber die Macht der Druiden band ihn an Ort und Stelle und während er hilflos wartete, formten sich seine Haare zu Blättern, seine Arme zu Ästen, seine Beine zu Wurzeln und der Leib zum Stamm. An der Stelle des Magiers stand eine mächtige Eiche. Die Druiden wandten sich zufrieden ab. Der Magier würde, gefangen in seinem neuen Körper, über den Wald hinaus schauen und sehen, wie die Natur alles überdauert. Die Eicheln, die von dem Baum fallen, würden zu weiteren Bäumen anwachsen und der Kreislauf so unendlich weitergehen. Aber eines hatten sie übersehen. Die Zauberkunst des Magiers und sein Wissen um die Natur waren ineinander verschmolzen und während er seiner Strafe nicht völlig entkommen konnte, so hatte er doch noch Macht behalten. Der Baum verdunkelte sich und wo sich ihm ein lebendes Wesen näherte, ob Säbler, Yeti oder Kaldorei, so erhoben sich Äste und Wurzeln gegen es und es starb, den Boden mit Fleisch und Blut nährend. Und schließlich löste sich sein Geist aus dem Gefängnis des Baumes. Noch ist er durch den Bann der Druiden aber gebunden und ganz kann er sich nicht befreien. Stattdessen wandert er von Baum zu Baum, auf der Suche nach Erlösung, Leichen und verderbte Bäume hinter sich lassend. Der Zirkel sucht ihn seit Jahrhunderten, aber konnte ihn bis heute nicht finden. Sein besonderer Hass gilt aber den Kindern der Kaldorei, denn trotz seiner Suche hat er keines gefunden, das ihm Glauben schenkt und so flüstert er ihnen mit den Blättern der Bäume süsse Versprechungen zu. Hier lässt der erzählende Druide die Blätter mit einem leichten Windstoß rascheln. Und wenn sie sich ihm nähern, beben die Äste und schließlich greifen die Wurzeln nach ihnen und zerren sie in die Tiefe, wo er durch das Blut der Kinder wächst und seine Grausamkeit beibehalten kann. Hier soll jemand die Kinder kurz ablenken und der Erzähler lässt eine Wurzel aus dem Erdboden brechen. Ein Tag in Beutebucht Rosella lehnt sich gegen die Kaimauer am Hafen und schaut über das Meer. Das war heute ein interessanter Abend gewesen. Sie würde ihn feiern, in dem sie den restlichen Tag frei nehmen würde und sich in einem der Gasthäuser der Stadt einmal selber bedienen lassen könnte. Wie ungeschickt der Nachtelf sich angestellt hatte. Auf der offenen Straße um Informationen bitten... und dann mit DIESER Beschreibung. Wirklich, sie war kaum die einzige Frau in Beutebucht, deren Haar dunkel, deren Augen blau und deren Haut gebräunt war, auch wenn Rosella ihre Haare gefärbt hatte. Sie war ja kaum die Einzige, die solche Tricks nutzte. Und Reinhold... Den kannte jede Frau der Zunft und noch ein paar mehr. Der war auch herumgekommen. Wo er wohl war? Er war rau gewesen. Sie hatte oft genug das Bett mit blauen Flecken oder Bissspuren verlassen. Aber er hatte gut bezahlt. Das war das Wichtigste. So, wie dieser Elf gut gezahlt hatte. Schade nur, dass er sich mit Geld und den Preisen für Vergnügungen so gut auskannte. "Und ich hatte immer gedacht, Nachtelfen leben im Wald ohne zivilisierte Vergnügungen." Der blauhaarige Hüne hatte eindeutig schon öfter mit ihren Zunftgenossinnen zu tun gehabt. Wie schade, dass sie nicht herausgefunden hatte, ob er überall so... gut gebaut war. Und was man so im Wald des Nachts trieb. Es wäre sicher lehrreich gewesen und ein sehr schönes Gesprächsthema, mit dem sie hätte angeben können. Andererseits... *sie lächelt in sich hinein.* "Wer soll schon wissen, dass er nur Informationen von mir wollte? Ich werde schon etwas zu erzählen haben." Konnten Nachtelfen sich nicht verwandeln? oder nein... Sie konnten Pflanzen wachsen lassen. Oder... Ihr würde schon etwas einfallen. Hübsch war er ja gewesen, wenn man die Ohren und Zähne außer acht liess und dieses Haar... so exotisch. Von dem Geld, dass er ihr gegeben hatte, könnte sie eine Nacht alleine schlafen. Eine Nacht? Eine Woche. Vielleicht länger, wenn sie vorsichtig war. Das wäre eine Erleichterung. Schritte nähern sich und sie hebt den Kopf. Ein Seemann, der Kleidung nach ein Offizier, lächelt auf sie herab. Im rechten Ohr funkelt ein Ohrring. Echtes Gold, wenn sie ihr Blick nicht trügt. Auch ihre Augen funkeln und sie lächelt verführerisch zu dem Mann empor. Nein. Keine Pause. Sie würde nicht immer jung und verlockend bleiben. Jedes Kupferstück, dass sie sparen konnte, würde ihr eines Tages ein anderes Einkommen ermöglichen. Ein Schrei ertönt aus einer Gasse. Keiner der Männer und Frauen auf der Straße schaut sich um. Vielleicht. Wenn sie Beutebucht überlebte... Der wahre Ursprung des Winterhauchfestes Vor Jahrtausenden herrschte noch Azshara, das Licht der Lichter, über die Kaldorei. Die Magier der Hochgeborenen waren ihre Stimme und ihre Hände, die das Volk leiteten. Unter ihnen war ein Mann, der nicht außergewöhnlich war, an Macht und Ansehen. Recht durchschnittlich sogar, obwohl das einfache Volk sich verbeugte, wenn er an ihnen vorbei schritt. Eines Winters ging er alleine auf die Jagd, ein gewaltiger Eber die Beute, der die Felder im Umland unsicher machte und schon das Leben eines Bauern gekostet hatte. Sicher im Bewusstsein seiner Macht verzichtete er auf Begleitung und Waffen. Und da er seine Ruhe vor dem gewöhnlichen Pöbel haben wollte, trug er nur die einfachste Kleidung, auch wenn diese sicher gut gearbeitet war. Doch kann auch der Mächtigste von einem kleinen Stein zu Fall gebracht werden und so kam es, dass der Magier zwar den Eber erlegte, aber in dieser warf sich in seinem Todeskampf gegen einen Baum und ein Ast brach, der auf den Kopf des Magiers fiel. So lagen denn beide im Schnee, der sich um sie herum rot färbte. Als der Magier das Bewusstsein erlangte, lag er in einem Bett, aus dessen Matratze ihn Strohhalme stachen und ein schwacher Geruch von Schimmel umgab ihn. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Dunkelheit, die nur schwach von einem kleinen Feuer im Kamin am anderen Ende des Raumes erhellt wurde. Eine junge Frau beugte sich über ihn und lächelte. „Willkommen zurück. Ich dachte schon, dass Ihr nicht wieder aufwachen werdet. Bleibt nun liegen und erholt Euch. Ich bringe Euch etwas zu Essen.“ Der Magier nickte und schloss die Augen. Die Geräusche im Hintergrund verschwammen und er schlief wieder ein. Erst, als seine Gastgeberin erneut an das Bett trat, erwachte er. Sie half ihm, sich aufzusetzen und reichte ihm eine Schale mit einer dünnen Suppe sowie eine Scheibe dunkles Brot. Hungrig verschlang er die Gaben und fragte nach mehr. Die Frau lächelte und füllte die Schale auf. Er leerte auch diese Schale und wollte nach etwas Besserem fragen, als er eine Kinderstimme hörte. „Mama, ich habe Hunger.“ flüsterte ein Junge und ein Schluchzen drang an seine Ohren. „Schhh, meine Lieben, schhh… Der arme Mann braucht das Essen. Seid brav und ich werde morgen im Dorf fragen, ob ich nicht einen Apfel für euch bekommen kann.“ Müde wendete der Magier seinen Kopf und schaute sich um. Er sah, dass er sich in einer Holzhütte befand. Am Kamin saßen drei Personen, eine Frau und zwei kleine Kinder, die, in der Kälte eng aneinander gedrängt, Wärme bei einander suchten. Jetzt war ihm auch klar, warum sein Bett so unbequem und das Essen so unbefriedigend war. Hatte er bisher nur gemerkt, dass die Unterkunft nicht seines Standes wert war, so sah er jetzt, dass seine Gastgeber arm waren und sie wohl diesen Tag kein Essen bekamen, sondern es ihm gegeben hatten. Er sank wieder auf das Bett zurück, um nachzudenken und schlief ein. Am nächsten Morgen ging es ihm besser. Das Frühstück lehnte er ab, obwohl sein Magen heftig protestierte und er verließ seine Gastgeber, um heimzukehren. Ein warmes Bad, gutes Essen und angemessene Kleidung warteten auf ihn. Und so verbrachte er die nächste Zeit mit seinen Studien, Feiern und verschwendete keine Gedanken an das bisherige Geschehen. Nur manchmal beklagte er seine bequemen Schimärenleder-Stiefel, die durch das Blut des Ebers völlig ruiniert waren. Eines Abends ritt er wieder aus, um einen Freund zu besuchen, als der Wind einen Ast über ihm schüttelte und Schnee auf ihn hinabfiel. Er schauderte in der Kälte und dachte plötzlich an seine Gastgeber zurück. Wie ging es ihnen in der Kälte? Aber in den Freuden seines Lebens vergaß er sie erneut und es vergingen Wochen, bis er wieder an die Frau und ihre Kinder dachte, als er in seinem Studierzimmer saß. Gelangweilt griff er nach einer Kristallkugel und wob den Zauber, der sie ihm zeigen sollte. Er sah in der ärmlichen Hütte die Frau, die mit ihrem Sohn neben dem Bett saß, in dem er geschlafen hatte. In diesem lag das zweite Kind, ein kleines Mädchen, blass und mit geschlossenen Augen. Kaum hob sich die dünne Decke unter ihrem Atem. Ihr Bruder weinte. Am nächsten Abend erzählte er seinen Freunden von seinem Erlebnis und sie lachten. „Kümmere dich nicht um diesen Pöbel. Sie haben nur ihre Pflicht getan und sollten froh sein, dass du sie nicht für ihre geringe Hilfe bestraft hast. „ Der Magier schaute auf den Boden und schwieg. Erneut brach die Nacht hinein und ein dunkler Schatten huschte durch die armen Gassen. An der Tür einer baufälligen Holzhütte klopfte es und als sie sich öffnete und ein kleiner Junge hinaus schaute, sah er einen Korb, umwickelt mit einer warmen Decke, in dem sich eine Flasche Wein, Brot und Fleisch befanden. Und unter all dem lagen zwei glänzende rote Äpfel. Überrascht schaute er sich um, sah aber niemanden. Glücklich griff er nach dem Geschenk, rief ein „Danke“ in den Wind und huschte zitternd wieder in die Hütte. Der Magier spürte eine ungewohnte Wärme in seinem Herzen, als er das strahlende Lächeln des Kindes sah. Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, als er bemerkte, dass all die Hütten um ihn herum ärmlich waren. Ein Mann mit etwas Reisig auf dem Arm schaute sehnsüchtig zu der beschenkten Hütte hin, aber ging dann in sein eigenes Heim. Langsam und in Gedanken versunken begab der Magier sich wieder zu seinem Domizil. Wieder vergingen Tage und die Wintertag- und Nachtgleiche begann. Zin’Azshari wurde geschmückt und strahlte im Glanz der Lichter, die die Hochgeborenen für das zu erwartende Fest entzündeten. Aber in den Dörfern des einfachen Volkes leuchteten nur vereinzelt Lichter. Um Mitternacht schlich wieder ein dunkler Schatten durch die Gassen eines Dorfes und dieses Mal hinterließ er an jeder Tür eine Gabe: Äpfel, ein Brot und bei den Hütten, in denen Kinder lebten, auch Süßigkeiten. Am nächsten Morgen konnte jeder Kinderlachen hören und selbst das kleinste von ihnen hielt sein Geschenk in der Hand. Die Erwachsenen schauten sich überrascht an und dankten Elune für diese Gabe. Und jedes Jahr fehlte ein Mann bei den Festen in Zin’Azshari, während in mehr und mehr Dörfern Kinder gespannt auf den nächsten Morgen warteten, um ihre Geschenke zu finden. Und diese Kinder erinnerten sich auch nach dem Krieg der Ahnen an diese Ereignisse und erzählten ihren Kindern von dem geheimnisvollen Mann, der im tiefsten Winter Geschenke brachte. Diese Geschichte wurde überall verbreitet, wo Elfen lebten und fand schließlich ihren Weg auch zu den Zwergen. Dort wurde Gevatter Winter geboren. Bärtig, weil Zwerge Bärte lieben, dick, weil er Süßigkeiten verschenkte, hat er wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem Magier, der als erstes den Brauch einführte. Und dieser, der im Krieg der Ahnen tapfer gegen die Dämonen gekämpft hatte, bis er unter der Klinge eines Zornwächters fiel, lächelt jetzt sicher von den Sternen hinunter auf die Kinder, die sich immer noch über sein Erbe freuen, auch wenn sein Name längst vergessen ist. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten